


The Other Hand

by lucybun



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucybun/pseuds/lucybun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Lestrade wears his wedding ring on the left hand while Mycroft wears his on the right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Hand

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at one of those all dialogue fics. Not betad or brit-picked. Cross-posted at LJ.

"I didn't know, all right? Besides, don't you think the damned jeweler should have mentioned it?"

"I suppose he should have. Perhaps he just did not wish to question your decision. Maybe he believed it was too personal. It is very much a matter of preference."

"Well, whatever. I still think he could have said something. Or that you could have said something. How the hell was I supposed to know there're different rules?"

"It isn't a rule, Gregory. I just said it is a matter of preference.. Not all same-sex couples choose the right hand. We should indeed have discussed the matter. Though I can't help but believe that if you had not missed the appointment for us to go together to the jewel-"

"You're not. You have got to be fucking kidding me! You of all people are going to sit there and give me guff about missing one of our 'appointments?'" You're not the only one here with an important job, Mycroft. A job that sometimes gets in the way of his personal life."

"I know that, Gregory. I was just pointing out that sometimes one has to prioritise."

"I don't always have that luxury, and you damn well know it. I don't get to decide when a bloody murder happens. My schedule can't always be rearranged to suit my life. That's part of the job, and this isn't news to you."

"Of course it isn't. I truly...well I did not mean to disparage your work. I know that what you do is important...and that it is important to you. I honestly do not want to have an argument about this. What's done is done, and it seems a small hiccup in the larger scheme of things."

"Yeah. Yeah it does. Besides, it's not like it's necessarily a bad thing."

"No, 'bad' is not the word I would use."

"What I mean is that...well, I mean that it's actually kind of nice sometimes."

"How is that exactly?"

"Well, like sometimes when I hold your hand. I can feel it then, feel it tap up against mine occasionally. Or when I'm on top of you, pressing down over you. When our hands touch when we're face-to-face. I can look down and see both our rings then. I like it. It's... good."

"I hadn't exactly thought of it in those terms. But, I suppose you could be right. That is...good."

"Though I still think you could have said somethi-"

"Oh, do shut up, Gregory. Now, take my hand and lead me upstairs, please. I believe we have more important matters to discuss."


End file.
